Plunnie Slippers
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: Sesshomaru has a few... issues with his mate's new footwear.


**This is what happens when r0o throws a weird plunnie at me. This story is just silly - not a pinch of seriousness to it - so don't be disappointed when you read and discover that there's no really in-depth plot. Just a short little oneshot that was birthed because of '**_**someone's**_**' fondness of chucking around plot bunnies. **

**Warnings: None. No cursing, no sexual activities, no violence. Surprisingly YIM friendly… sorry r0o.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Plunnie Slippers**

It was a picturesque morning in Feudal Japan, and as always, Kagome wished to enjoy it from her bedroom balcony over a steaming cup of tea. The sky was still cool with the last remnants of the night's chill, crisp against her skin. The western mountain range stood proudly in the distance, colored an array of fading blues and shrouded in mist. The forests that dappled their rocky feet were rich with life, and as the sun rose along the horizon, the combined songs of their denizens could be heard for miles around.

The young miko sighed peaceably, gazing out at the beautiful scenery with a dreamy smile on her face. After years of shard hunting, soul searching, and villain slaying, Kagome had finally gotten her happily ever after. The world was safe from the jewel's influence, and the blue-eyed girl from the future had finally succeeded in finding the man of her dreams… er, youkai. _This _truly was the life, and what was more, on this particular morning the raven-haired woman had yet one more thing to be grateful about.

She wiggled her toes, toasty warm in the confines of her newly-recovered favorite slippers. Her last trip through the well – a scant few days ago – had proved to be very fruitful indeed, as she was able to recover several of her most treasured items. The slippers, a gift from her mother for her fourteenth birthday, were the most comfortable things Kagome had ever had the pleasure of sticking her feet in. She loved them.

The flutter of silk alerted her to her mate's presence, and she looked back over her shoulder to where he stood watching her from the balcony doors. "Good morning."

Sesshomaru gazed fondly at his beloved, taking in the soft glow of her skin as the sun kissed her face. Her hair was a tousled heap about her shoulders, still mussed from their rigorous love-making the night before. She was utterly enchanting, and he wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch her.

Never being one to deny himself what he wanted, the big daiyoukai made to do just that, pausing when something _off_ filtered into his peripherals. His golden gaze wandered downward, to the source of the distraction, and upon seeing what graced her feet, they widened in shock and horror.

"What are _those_?"

Eyes rounding owlishly, the petite miko glanced down at her slippers, frowning minutely as she lifted one foot in his direction and queried, "What, _these_?"

The look on his face was almost comical, and she had to withhold the urge to giggle. Her mate wasn't particularly fond of being laughed at, and Kagome didn't want him to be snippy with her this morning. So she shoved the urge aside and answered, "They're my bunny slippers. I brought them with me from my home in the future."

Sesshomaru sneered in distaste, eyes narrowing at the fuzzy, googly-eyed _things _his mate insisted were slippers. "I have seen many a rabbit in my day, and _those _are most definitely _not _rabbits."

"They are too!" she retaliated defensively, not liking the way he was glaring at them.

"They are smiling… and pink," he replied flatly. In all his many centuries he'd never seen a shade of pink quite so garish.

"You will dispose of them," he told her, his tone portraying his seriousness.

She gasped in outrage, setting her tea aside and grabbing onto the fuzzy footwear with both hands. "No! I love these slippers! My mommy gave them to me!"

The big inu demon almost sighed. The priestess was immensely protective of the possessions from her homeland. It was going to be difficult to persuade her; however, he would not be swayed in this. Those disgusting things _had_ _to go_.

"They are most unbecoming of a Lady. I shall procure a pair of silk slippers befitting a female of your station," he placated, hoping she would – for once – be reasonable and obey him.

"Silk slippers aren't anywhere near as comfortable as these!" she informed him. She had given up so many things in coming here to be his mate and Lady, but this was one thing Kagome refused to relent in. He _would _let her keep the slippers.

His lips thinned – as did his patience – and the daiyoukai hissed, "They are hideous."

Kagome huffed, looking rather disinterested as she retaliated, "Well then, it's a good thing _you _don't have to wear them. _I_, on the other hand, think they're cute, and will be keeping them whether you like it or not."

Scowl deepening, the silver Lord narrowed his eyes and stared intimidatingly down at his little mate. "I must insist, Kagome. I am your Alpha, and you _will_ respect my authority and act accordingly."

Rolling her eyes, the young human woman stood and gave the frosty male a dubious look, countering, "Don't even start with that, Sesshomaru. You knew I wasn't like the women of this time when you mated me; I'm not some meek little thing who's going to roll over and expose my belly every time you say so. I will always support and obey you in matters of import, but something this _silly_... I refuse. They are my favorite slippers, and nothing you say can make me throw them away."

She stomped her foot for emphasis, and the fuzzy pink bunny squeaked.

Sesshomaru felt his mask slip for a moment as his eyes widened, disbelieving gaze trained on the article that had made the offensive sound. He just about growled. Not only were they uglier than anything he'd ever seen, but they _made noise_. It was simply too much.

Knowing he would get nowhere with her at the moment, Sesshomaru turned, telling her over his shoulder, "This is not over, Kagome."

"Whatever," the irate miko muttered, folding herself to the floor and snatching up her unfinished tea. 'Let him be surly,' she thought, 'there's no way I'm parting with these.'

She gave the furry bunnies adorning her feet an affectionate pat, wiggling her toes as she assured them, "He's more bark than bite with things like this, so I don't think we have too much to worry about."

* * *

For the next several days, Sesshomaru tried valiantly to persuade her to dispose of the offensive bunny slippers, and for several days she continued to defy him. It was obvious that his constant hounding was beginning to rile her, and in retaliation she struck back at him with her own form of punishment. Instead of simply wearing them during her morning tea, she began wearing them throughout the day, walking about the fortress in the vile things. Servants and soldiers alike would stare as she walked past, squeaking the whole damn way.

The daiyoukai knew he could not allow this to go on much longer; lest those who served him begin to think he could not control his mate. It was likely that there was already some sort of rumor circulating; the female slaves seemed immensely fond of gossip. Since it was obvious that she had no intent on disposing of the blasted slippers, it was time for him to take matters into his own hands. The slippers _had to be destroyed_.

She was currently out to market, which meant that now was the perfect opportunity for him to commit the deed. Moving swiftly and with purpose through the halls, the daiyoukai made haste to his sleeping quarters, knowing that the damnable things lay within. Upon his arrival, he found the wretched slippers placed neatly at the foot of their bed, grinning stupidly at him. He sneered.

Quicker than the eye could follow, he was standing at the futon, pink bunnies in hand. He knew Kagome would be immensely upset with him when she found them missing, but this was something he needed to do. She would forgive him in time, and he would never again have to look upon the offensive slippers. All would work out in his favor.

Mind made up, he allowed a small amount of poison to filter into his claws, and within seconds a mild sizzling could be heard.

He paused. The smell was definitely something his mate would recognize, as she'd witnessed him use dokkasou on several occasions. To leave behind even a single shred of proof was unacceptable. Should his mate figure him out, she would likely ignore him for a long while… and that was not something he enjoyed.

So, with a graceful bound, he leapt through the balcony doors and to the gardens below, the perfect destination in mind. Gathering his youki, Sesshomaru ascended high above the fortress, heading toward the foothills at the base of the western mountains. There lie one of his many dens, and Kagome would never search that far for something as trivial as slippers. He could dispose of the remnants there, and then erase the entire ordeal from his memory. Normalcy would once again reign in the Western Citadel.

He arrived at the cave within a scant few minutes, swiftly entering and making his way inside. Spacious enough to house his true form, the large cavern had served as a retreat after many a battle, allowing him time to rest, relax, and recuperate. This time, however, it would serve as a hiding place.

He frowned, not liking the fact that he would have to hide _anything _from his mate. Yet, his pride and his reputation were at stake, and this was a sacrifice that had to be made. His head tipped in a nod of finality, and again he readied to dissolve the horrid pink rabbits. They wheezed in his grasp, the squeak resonating loudly in the large chamber.

Sesshomaru paused. That noise… was immensely gratifying. He squeezed them again, feeling satisfaction surge through him at the pitiful sound.

He shook his head, growling when he realized he'd been sidetracked. Inhaling deeply, the daiyoukai cleared his mind, knowing it was time to get down to business. He needed to finish what he'd started and get back to the fortress before his mate returned and found him absent.

* * *

The quiet of the morning was broken by an enraged wail, the shrill sound startling birds from their perches with a plethora of disgruntled squawks. The miko gave another furious shriek, practically decimating the bedroom in her desperation. The place was an absolute disaster, the servant's thorough cleaning having been for naught as the human tornado otherwise known as Kagome tore everything apart.

"_Sesshomaru!_"

Were it not for his amazingly fast reflexes, the daiyoukai would have never dodged the decorative vase that was hurled at him upon entering. Inquisitive golden eyes scanned the space, surprised by the chaos wrought by the little miko's hand. Bedding and clothing strewn about the room, books toppled off shelves, fine china shattered on the floor… seemed his mate was quite angry.

The female in question was about as red as the floral crests on his attire, her tiny hands trembling at her sides.

"What is the meaning of this?" he intoned coolly, though he had a good guess as to what the cause of her upset was.

"Where are the slippers?" she demanded, eyes alit with wrathful fire.

He quirked one silver brow, feigning ignorance expertly as he queried, "They are not where you left them?"

"Don't you give me that!" she went on, still shouting at the top of her lungs. It was likely that every servant in the household could hear her, but at that point she couldn't have cared less. "What did you do with them? You hated those things the second you saw them, so who else would have taken them?"

The daiyoukai gave his mate a bored look and, shrugging one shoulder, told her, "Perhaps you should speak with the servants who tidied yesterday afternoon. It is quite possible that they assumed the horrid things were meant to be disposed of and took them."

She glared at him, clearly disbelieving. Sesshomaru remained unflinching, having honed his mask of stoicism long before this tiny human female had even been born.

The furious woman growled impressively, throwing her hands in the air and stomping past him with a flourish of wild, raven hair and pale pink silk. The big demon turned and watched her go, and a small twinge of pity sparked in his chest for the poor servants who had been in their room the day before. It was likely they were in for a very thorough questioning, and dealing with an irate Shikon miko was not particularly pleasant.

He sighed when she finally rounded the corner, turning to stare at the mess his deed had wrought. This was essentially his fault… who was he kidding, it was completely, one-hundred percent his fault, but dealing with the priestess' wrath at the moment was not exactly appealing. It had been a rather hectic morning, and the last thing he wanted at the moment was for his mate to rip him a new asshole. He needed to be alone.

Moving to the balcony, the big dai took to the sky, unfurling his immense youki and allowing his humanoid appearance to melt away. Pale skin sprouted paler fur, thick and shimmering under the sun. His face elongated and his frame grew, bones snapping and realigning until his massive form shadowed the entire citadel. With a deafening bark, he took his leave, leaping through the clouds on gigantic, clawed paws.

Returning to the den he'd visited on the previous afternoon, Sesshomaru made his way hastily into the vast cavern, lowering his immense form to the floor with an exhausted rumble. He flared his nostrils, scenting the air for any signs of intruders, and – with the assurance that he was alone – dipped his enormous head into the back corner of the large chamber and retrieved his prize.

The fuzzy slipper squeaked delightfully between his teeth, and immediately he felt some of his stress melt away. Lowering his head onto his front paws, the mighty daiyoukai gnawed happily at the pink atrocity, tail wagging when it wheezed repeatedly.

He probably should have felt guilty for stealing his mate's favorite slippers, especially after he'd been so insistent that she dispose of them, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. Kagome wearing them in front of his subjects was highly embarrassing, and would have likely caused some to question his ability to control his mate. Here, in the dark recesses of his den, no one would ever see them. His reputation as a ruthless, fearsome daiyoukai would remain intact.

Happy with that notion, Sesshomaru continued indulging in his guilty pleasure, black gums and dripping fangs flashing in a wide doggy-grin. He wasn't entirely sure what had stopped him from melting the blasted things, but in the end, he'd been unable to carry through. The sound they made was simply too appealing, and Sesshomaru had never been one to deny himself something he wanted.

**Fin~**

**There you have it. Don't blame me if you're sitting there going O_o…? I did warn you that it was ridiculous. Either way, feel free to leave me some feedback, I won't mind in the slightest. *hinthinthint***


End file.
